


Under the Blanket of Stars

by iampepijyg



Category: GOT7
Genre: Confession, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rewrite the Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampepijyg/pseuds/iampepijyg
Summary: He was my home. Jaebeom wanted to feel every moment. He is still my home.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Under the Blanket of Stars

"I can still remember the very first time you brought me here," Youngjae whispered while lying down the grass. His brunette hair sprawled on the dewed grass. 

The Jaebeom took a glance at the younger and then looked at the hazy lights the city night has offered. It was peaceful; the kind of peace he has been craving for years.

"It was one of those not-so-good days," Jaebeom smiled at the thought of the moment. "And you had your eyeliner smeared all over your cheeks."

The memory of the event is ever vivid in his mind as if it happened just yesterday and not years ago. It was endearing, that memory, he thought.

"Yes, I was a mess." the brunette lad smirked at Jaebeom’s notion. His eyes still blissfully closed. Afraid that if he opened them it is full of unsaid and overflowing emotions at the same time.

"A beautiful mess, I must say," the older male butted in response.

"A beautiful mess? Really?" Youngjae scoffed at the given remark. This time opening his eyes to just roll them. 

The younger male seemed shocked at Jaebeom's reply, that made the older male wondering why.

Jaebeom turned to his side and stared at the younger male.

The nippy air of the mid-October night gave Youngjae's cheeks a hint of rubies. The way his eyes glistened with the flicker of the stars being reflected by the river in front of them.

The way his brunette soft hair danced to the cold autumn breeze. And there it is, Jaebeom thought. That very smile that can melt any snow from the coldest feeling within.

Jaebeom find himself getting lost in the warmth that radiates from the young male beside him--- still overhelmed by his beauty, every single time. He should be used to it by now. But who was he kidding, Youngjae still holds a certain beauty and charm that will always left you caught off-guard.

"Without a shadow of a doubt," That is all what the older male can muster from all the thoughts going within his mind--- drowned by the image of Youngjae. 

Jaebeom wanted to tell him everything. Anything.

Youngjae laughed--- loud and unrestricted, warm, and welcoming. He even made face that made Jaebeom laugh hard as well.  
How can you not? 

'God, I really loved him. I still love him. Damn,’ Jaebeom thought.

"I was so sure; it was the saddest and most depressing time of my life. But thanks to you, to this place, to the stars and the moon, to the lulling ripples of the water from the river, I still have a good memory of that night four years ago," Youngjae then replied with a laugh.

Silence resounded. The cold air from the river harmoniously caressed their faces. The way they can hear the slow ripples coming from the river becomes music to Jaebeom’s ear, and the older male hope, Youngjae hears the unrestrained melodies hanging in the air too.

These specific moments where the city light was only reflected by the calm river, the way cinnamon and peppermints enveloped their senses, the way the stars seems to shine brighter tonight--- these things the older male witnessing with Youngjae striking peace amidst their wary thoughts. Jaebeom felt at peace. He looked at Youngjae as he closed his eyes and smiled softly. Sighing. 

He was my home. Jaebeom wanted to feel every moment. He is still my home.

The comfortable silence has spoken to them in many ways. The feelings rushed in and train-wrecked Jaebeom’s heart without even uttering a single word.

He messed up before. He missed him. He missed him so bad.

It has always been Jaebeom's dream for them to stay like this, just him and Youngjae under the blanket of stars, without any flickering camera flashes--- just them. 

He held the younger's hand and did not say a word. Just stared straight to the sky and embracing the comfortable silence that hugged them.

He never craved for the other’s presence this much. 

Hot, fresh tears fell within, but the older male does not want to ruin this rare moment. 

What have I missed over these years? How far have we fallen apart?

"Remember when I told you I wanted to rewrite the stars?" Jaebeom cleared his throat and broke the silence between him and the young brunette lad.

"Yeah," Youngjae answered with his eyes still closed but smiled warmly. 

Weird boy, as always. Jaebeom mumbles.

"I badly wanted to change the position and placing of the stars in the sky and arrange them to how I wish it would have been years ago. I wanted to move every single constellation and create my own--- one which tells I was the one meant for you,"

As the younger eyes opens, Jaebeom continues, " I wanted to change the flow of time and spare you from any misery. I wanted to rewrite everything and create a story which has you and I on it, and not the once coward me who failed to see how amazing you are."

Jaebeom mustered all the courage he has. His heart beating fast. Youngjae shifted his position and faced towards the older male and looked at him straight in the eyes, then softly smiled.

Youngjae's smile broke the thick walls of their polarity and slowly calmed Jaebeom's whole being and gave him the strength to continue.

"This exact place here has been my refuge for as long as I can remember but that night, when I brought you along with me here, it was only then that I felt the real meaning of home," Jaebeom paused.

"For years, I have always wanted to rewrite the stars, but I couldn't do it on my own," Jaebeom reached again for Youngjae's hand with hope evident in his eyes. There is no hiding now, he thought. 

It is now or never.

"Do you mind helping me rewrite it?", with that final phrase, Jaebeom stared at Youngjae, longer this time. 

Youngjae squeezed his hands and smile. 

"Welcome home then, Jaebeom hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I write something and posted it here. 
> 
> But here it is. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> Comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> Ciao~~~~


End file.
